Platy,le messager et le porteur de lumière
by KuraLeeRose
Summary: On m'a donné l'idée sur tumblr pour créer ce petit OS. Le petit Gabriel avait décidé de créer son propre animal pour la la nouvelle création de son père. Il s'était isolé dans son petit coin préféré du paradis. C'est vraiment dur. Quand il y parvient enfin, il est fier de sa création ; l'ornithorynque. Malheureusement, ses frères ainsi que son père ne sont pas du même avis.


Aujourd'hui, le petit archange Gabriel avait décidé de créer un nouvel animal pour habiter sur la nouvelle planète que son père avait conçu. En réalité, c'était le premier animal que Gabriel créait. C'était ses trois grands frères qui épaulaient leur père pour réaliser les créatures méritant de vivre sur cette Terre. Dieu avait autorisé son plus jeune fils archange à imaginer son propre animal après de moult protestation du petit ange aux ailes dorées. Gabriel était donc parti dans la salle où reposaient tous les outils pour réaliser son premier animal. La salle était gigantesque. Le pauvre petit Gabriel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'idée précise pour cet animal. Ceux créés par ses frères était plus beaux les uns que les autres. L'archange voulait faire quelque chose d'original et de mignon.

Il déambula un temps indéterminé entre les boîtes contenant des membres pour façonner un animal et les sculptures sans défauts de ses grands frères. Les grands yeux dorés du petit Gabriel brillait de mille feux en admirant tous les animaux créés par sa famille. Il se posa sur un petit banc blanc très confortable et regarda l'écran en face de lui. De là, Le petit archange pouvait regarder à loisir chaque mouvements de chaque animal. Gabriel n'était pas assez grand pour que ses pieds touchent le sol. Il les balança tout en réfléchissant à une idée d'animal. Sans s'en rendre compte, le petit archange chantonnait une chanson en énochien que son grand frère, avait l'habitude de lui chanter.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Gabriel eut sa fameuse idée d'animal. Il se leva précipitamment et prit en vitesse les outils dont il avait besoin. Excité, l'archange se précipita vers son petit coin préféré pour se créer son animal en toute tranquillité. Il avait créé un monde de friandise et fluo. Le petit Gabriel trouvait son petit monde fluo avec plein de formes diverses reposantes par rapport au blanc écarlate des murs du Paradis. C'était son petit sanctuaire. Il s'assit alors sur un gros champignon rouge et blanc aussi moelleux que les sièges du Paradis et les nuages et commença son œuvre.

Gabriel y passa des jours voir des mois entiers à perfectionner son œuvre. Il voulait que ses frères ainsi que son père soient fiers de lui. Il voulait leur montrer que lui aussi il pouvait créer de belle chose. Il avait pris pour base un petit bout de sucre d'orge et d'une citrouille orange fluo. Cela était plus facile pour tout assembler. Il était donc allongé sur le ventre sur l'herbe verte fluo tout en essayant d'assembler les différentes parties anatomiques de son animal. C'était dur. Il avait parfois des crises et on l'entendait depuis l'autre bout du Paradis mais il continuait encore sans relâche. C'était même Lucifer qui devait lui dire de se reposer pour recharger ses pouvoirs mais le petit Gabriel n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ses frères pouvaient bien créer un animal sans s'arrêter alors il fera de même.

Après un temps interminable, plusieurs mois dans le langage humain, Gabriel avait enfin fini son animal. Il était fier ! Son animal était pile comme il l'avait imaginé : mignon et original ! En plus il adorait comment il marchait et le suivait quand il se baladait avec lui dans sa forêt imaginaire. Il l'avait surnommé Platy, son nom complet était Platypus.

Tout fier de lui, Gabriel sautilla pour rejoindre le bureau de son père avec à sa suite Platy qui le suivais. On pouvait entendre ses petits pas suivi de l'animal dans les longs couloirs interminable du Paradis. Ces frères devaient être encore en réunion ennuyeuse avec leur père. Cela allait être l'occasion de les voir sourire et fier. Gabriel en était certain.

Avec ses petites mains potelées, le petit ange ouvrit timidement la grosse porte en or massif du bureau de Dieu. Il courut directement vers son père pour s'assoir sur ses genoux. Michel et Raphaël regardaient de travers leur petit frère, il les avait interrompus dans une conversation très importante au sujet de la Terre et des futurs êtres à créer.

Tout heureux, Gabriel avait pris son petit Platy dans ses bras comme une peluche avant de le montrer fièrement à son père et à ses frères. Tout le monde le regardait avec un air de dégoût sauf Lucifer qui semblait fasciné par la petite créature. Le petit Gabriel essaya de monter sur le bureau de son père pour se tenir face à ses grands frères, fier. Dieu le laissa monter sur le bureau, exaspéré. Le sourire aux lèvres, le petit Gabriel se mit à lever les bras pour montrer sa création à tout le monde.

« Regardez ! C'est l'animal que j'ai créé ! C'est un Ornithorynque ! s'exclama fièrement le petit ange. C'est Platy ! »

Ses frères le regardaient encore plus méchamment. Quel était cette chose immonde ? C'était la création de leur petit frère ? Ils étaient tellement déçus. Malgré son jeune âge, Gabriel avait compris que ses frères étaient déçus de sa création et qu'ils la trouvaient immonde. Même en se retournant vers Dieu, Gabriel avait compris qu'il avait la même pensée que ses enfants. Cependant, Dieu se relava de son siège et prit Gabriel dans ses bras pour le faire redescendre.

« C'est, hum, très bien, Gabriel. C'est comment dire...original ? »

Dieu eut un sourire crispé. Gabriel voyait très bien la déception de son père et aussi qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas le blesser. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Gabriel savait que tout le monde détestait Platy. C'était un échec...Il se précipita alors dans son petit monde fluo, loin de ses adultes qui ne comprenaient rien à l'originalité. Il était triste et déçu de la réaction de son père. Il le détestait c'est sûr.

Le petit ange s'assit alors sur une citrouille verte luisante et prit son ornithorynque dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Le regard de ses frères l'avaient tellement blessés, pourquoi il avait été si méchant avec lui ? Il avait entendu leurs pensées. Gabriel savait très bien que c'était formellement interdit mais il voulait savoir ce que pensaient vraiment ses frères de sa création. Il avait pu entendre des réflexions du genre « quelle est cette horreur ? », « père ne la laissera jamais en vie c'est sûr », « il s'est passé quoi dans sa tête ? Il est trop jeune pour créer. C'est n'importe quoi. » . C'était les pensées de Michel et Raphaël à son encontre. Il n'avait pas entendu celle de son grand frère Lucifer, son frère préféré. Pourquoi ? Lui aussi était déçu par son petit frère ?

Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de ruminer dans son petit coin de paradis tout en serrant fort Platy contre lui. Il lui faisait plein de câlin tout en le caressant. Lui, il n'abandonnerait jamais Platy et il se battra pour qu'il reste en vie. Comment ses frères avaient osé porter un jugement si odieux envers sa première création ? Il était sûr que celles de ses frères étaient moins belles que la sienne. 

A l'entrée du Paradis de Gabriel, se trouvait son grand frère Lucifer, attendant le moment opportun pour le réconforter. Le porteur de lumière était adossé à un arbre ressemblant étrangement à un saule pleureur mais avec des feuilles rose ressemblant à des petits nuages. Lucifer s'approcha doucement de son petit frère. Il avait également entendu les commentaires désobligeants de ses frères. S'il avait pu, il les aurait désintégrés en un claquement de doigt mais il ne pouvait pas...

A pas de loups, l'archange s'assit sur la pelouse verte fluo juste à côté de la citrouille servant de siège à son frère. Gabriel était toujours en train de pleurer et de serrer fort Platy contre lui. Le porteur de lumière passa alors sa main de la fourrure de l'ornithorynque et commença à la caresser. Il aimait bien cette première création de son plus jeune frère, c'était original. Il s'était très bien débrouillé pour un très jeune archange.

« Tu sais Gabriel, quel animal j'aimerai être parmi toutes nos créations ? demanda Lucifer à son petit blondinet de frère. »

Gabriel leva ses yeux alors vers son grand frère qui même assis faisait une tête de plus que lui. Les grands yeux dorés du petit archange regardèrent avec intérêt le porteur de lumière. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir.

« Quel animal ? Réussit à articuler Gabriel entre deux sanglots.  
\- Un ornithorynque. Gabriel tu es un génie ! Il est sublime et orignal ! Il est vraiment cool. On dirait moi, tu ne trouves pas ?! plaisanta l'archange aux ailes roses.  
\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir...  
\- Je t'assure Gabriel. On a fait tellement des créations pire que toi quand on avait ton âge. Père les as toutes mise en Australie ! C'est Michel qui a créé la Panope du Pacifique ! Platy est beau Gabriel.  
-Merci, Luci.  
\- J'en toucherai deux mots avec père pour qu'il reste au moins parmi nous. »

Gabriel n'avait pas répondu à son grand frère mais il était heureux, très heureux. Quelqu'un aimait sa création, son Platy ! Lucifer était vraiment son grand frère préféré. Il se leva donc et lâcha Platy pour le laisser gambader. Le porteur de lumière prit son petit frère dans les bras et lui essuya les larmes du bout de ses doigts.

C'est comme cela qu'un ornithorynque s'est trouvé à suivre l'archange Gabriel dans tous ses déplacements au Paradis au grand damne de ses grands frères et de son père. Lucifer, lui rigolait et était heureux de voir son petit frère se balader avec son Platy.


End file.
